Goodbye First Love
by a can of ponta
Summary: Well, this one-shot is about Ryoma confessing to his first and only love, but he was too late! I hope you will read this! Please R&R.


**Hello! It's been a long time right? It's because of hell school! Well, I really can't do anything with my other stories, so I'll just present you a one-shot for the mean time! I'll do my best to update them though!! Well, I have been addicted to this song (again) lately. It was an old one though, but I still like its message, it's a Filipino song so I put some translation I hope you'll understand them!**

* * *

_**NOTE: the English translation of the song cannot be sung, it is just a literal translation!!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT! And also the song!**_

* * *

Ryoma was doing his usual morning practice when coach Ryuzaki called his attention from outside the court.

"Hey, Ryoma! There's a call for you!" coach Ryuzaki called Ryoma's attention

"Ah… Hai!" Ryoma replied leaving the courts with his racket.

While talking in the phone, the other Seigaku members noticed the change of Ryoma's expression as soon as he knew who the caller was. And after a few seconds, Ryoma let go of his racket (which he were holding) and his face is wearing this shocked expression. His eyes glowed, his mouth fell open, his hands shaking… no, his WHOLE body shaking!

"Maybe something bad happened?"

"I never saw Ryoma with that kind of expression!"

"What could have happened?"

The students around him could not keep but wonder.

After the call, Ryoma was noticeably spacing out. Others are worried and asked him what happened but he never answered and just keeps silent. The morning ended swiftly and it was already time for lunch, Momo approached Ryoma, if he wanted to eat lunch with him in the Cafeteria.

"Nee, Echizen! Let's go have some hamburger and soda!" Momo approached Ryoma with this cheerful voice

"Don't wanna!" Ryoma replied

"My treat!" Momo exclaimed

"Iie! But wanna go to the rooftop? Just want some air and relax!" Ryoma invited his sempai

Momoshiro, knowing that his kohai just want some time of silence, just followed Ryoma toward the rooftop. There Ryoma sat, leaning his back against the wall and just stayed silent all the time looking on the floor. Momoshiro just can't help stay silent when he knew that this guy beside him is troubled, so he really wanted to know what's wrong.

"Hey Echizen! What's wrong? You are spacing out since that call this morning!" Momo asked Ryoma with a worried voice.

"Nothing!" Ryoma said still looking on the floor.

_"Maybe he's just not ready yet?"_ Momoshiro thought.

They stayed like that for a while when Ryoma suddenly talked…

"Nee sempai?" Ryoma looked at Momoshiro

"Nani?"

"Did you know that proverb about the bird and his owner?"

"No!" Momoshiro don't know what Ryoma was talking about, but he knew this has something to do with the call.

"It says; if you held a bird tight, it may die… but if you held it loosely it'll fly again and leave you! If you are the owner, what would you do?"

"I'd rather let it go than killing it in my own hands!" Momoshiro answered directly,

Ryoma smiled, stand up, then continued asking…

"What if, after you let it go to live freely with happiness, this bird just died in the hands of other?"

Momoshiro was shocked with that last line. He himself doesn't know what to do! So he just kept silent.

"The caller this morning is a friend of mine in America, he told me that Mika committed suicide and died. Mika is my best friend there in America, she loves me very much, of course as a friend. And I love her too, but not just as a friend but more! I love her and until now I still love her so much."

Momoshiro was shocked with what he just heard, he was so shock that he could not utter a single word.

"I knew that she will just be sad if she knew about this, so I never dare to speak a word to her or anybody else. She is like the bird in that proverb, I let her go, so that she could live freely and happily. But then she still died. Now, I do not know what to do. Tell me sempai, is it better that I just held her tightly even if she may die? Or is it better to let her love another man and die in his hands?" Ryoma said with a voice shaking and tears welling in his eyes.

"Echizen, it's not your fault! So don't be guilty, honestly I do not know what's the right thing to do either. But, I do know, that what happened HAS happen, you cannot turn back time. All you could do is move on!"

"But I do not know how."

"Why don't you start with confessing?"

"Huh?"

"You have to confess to her! Even if it's too late, it's still better to confess, by doing so, you're letting that feeling you have kept there, for so long, be free!" Momoshiro pointed Ryoma's chest with his finger.

"Hn, let's go to the music room!"

"Why?"

Both of them walk towards the music room.

"Mika is my best friend, so I knew everything about her. I knew that her boyfriend does not love her at all, I know that he keep on hurting her. Everytime she was hurt, she always talks to me, I keep on telling her that it's better to just break-up with him, but she never listens. There is this song that I composed I always wanted to sing it to her, but I never had the courage to do so. Now, I want to sing it for her!"

"Did you also know the reason why she committed suicide?"

"Last month, she discovered that she was pregnant, when she told her boyfriend about that, he insisted that he do not own that baby. Of course it was his, she never did it with anybody except him! But that guy never accepted the baby and broke-up with her. She was so depressed, she was crying all the time, I thought that she would somehow realize that the two of them is not really for each other and that she would somehow find the courage to move on…" with that, Ryoma's voice started shaking again and remain silent

"but instead of moving on… she commit suicide." Momoshiro finished the line with a low voice

When the two of them reached the music room, Ryoma sat in front of the piano and started playing it, he also sung white doing so…

**Umiiyak ka na naman**

**Langya talaga , wala ka bang ibang alam?  
**

**Namumugtong mga mata  
**

**Kailan pa ba kaya ikaw magsasawa?  
**

**Sa problema na iyong pinapasan  
**

**Hatid sa'yo ng boyfriend mong hindi mo maintindihan  
**

**May kwento kang pandrama na naman  
**

**Parang pang-TV na walang katapusan  
**

**Hanggang kailan ka ba ganyan  
**

**Hindi mo ba alam na walang pupuntahan  
**

**Ang pagtiyaga mo dyan sa boyfriend mong tanga  
**

**Na wala nang ginagawa kundi ang paluhain ka**

_**You're, crying again...**_

_**No shame indeed, don't you know anything else?**_

_**Swelling eyes...**_

_**When will you grow tired?**_

_**Of all the problems that you bear**_

_**That your boyfriend gave; whom you can't understand?**_

_**You have this touchy story again**_

_**Like a TV show with no end,**_

_**Until when will you stay like that?**_

_**Don't you know that your patience for your stupid boyfriend, **_

_**who only knows how to make you cry, **_

_**will not take you somewhere good?**_

With that, Momoshiro understood what Ryoma was feeling every time Mika approached him and talked about her suffering with her boyfriend.

**Chorus:  
**

**Sa libu-libong pagkakataon na tayo'y nag-kasama  
**

**Iilang ulit palang kitang nakitang masaya  
**

**Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka n'ya  
**

**Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong  
**

**Tunay na halaga**

_**With the thousands of moments that we were together,**_

_**There were just a few times when I saw you happy**_

_**I hate to think that he does this to you**_

_**Maybe he just doesn't know your true value**_

Momoshiro could just imagine how valuable this girl is to him. He somehow feel sorry for Ryoma because he is just like Mika, he kept on loving her even if she never knew Ryoma's true value.

**Hindi na dapat pag-usapan pa  
**

**Napapagod na rin ako sa aking kakasalita  
**

**Hindi ka rin naman nakikinig  
**

**Kahit sobrang pagod na ang aking bibig**

**Sa mga payo kong di mo pinapansin  
**

**Akala mo'y nakikinig di rin naman tatanggapin  
**

**Ayoko nang isipin pa  
**

**Di ko alam ba't di mo makayanan na iwanan s'ya  
**

**Ang dami-dami naman diyang iba  
**

**Wag kang mangangambang baka wala ka nang ibang makita  
**

**Na lalake na magmahal sa'yo  
**

**At hinding-hindi n'ya sasayangin ang pag-ibig mo**

_**There's no need to talk anymore**_

_**Because I am about to grow tired of talking**_

_**You wouldn't listen anyway**_

_**Even when my lips are already very tired**_

_**With all the advice that you ignore**_

_**Seems like you are listening, but would not accept**_

_**I really hate to think anymore**_

_**I don't know why you just can't leave him**_

_**There are so many other guys out there**_

_**Don't be worried that you might not find any other guy**_

_**Who will love you**_

_**And will not waste your love**_

After this line Momoshiro could understand how hard Ryoma really tried to free her from her boyfriend and how hard he tried to comfort her.

**Chorus:  
**

**Sa libu-libong pagkakataon na tayo'y nag-kasama  
**

**Iilang ulit palang kitang nakitang masaya  
**

**Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka n'ya  
**

**Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong  
**

**Tunay na halaga**

_**With the thousands of moments that we were together,**_

_**There were just a few times when I saw you happy**_

_**I hate to think that he does this to you**_

_**Maybe he just doesn't know your true value**_

Ryoma stopped playing the piano, but continued singing…

**Minsan hindi ko maintindihan**

**Parang ang buhay natin ay napagti-tripan  
**

**Medyo malabo yata ang mundo  
**

**Binabasura ng iba ang siya'ng pinapangarap ko**

_**Sometimes I can't understand**_

_**It seems like our lives were made fool**_

_**I guess this world is kind of blur**_

_**Others waste something that I have been dreaming of the most**_

Ryoma has been always dreaming for Mika, but she end up in the hand of another guy who just threw her to waste. Momoshiro knew that with the line** "Binabasura ng iba ang siya'ng pinapangarap ko"** _**(Others waste something that I have been dreaming of the most)**_ he was telling Mika that he love her but she was just wasted by other man. Now, Momoshiro fells sorry for Mika, for being so blind. _"If only she noticed Ryoma, she might not end up like this!"_ Momoshiro thought.

**Chorus:  
**

**Sa libu-libong pagkakataon na tayo'y nag-kasama  
**

**Iilang ulit palang kitang nakitang masaya  
**

**Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka n'ya  
**

**Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong  
**

**Tunay na halaga**

_**With the thousands of moments that we were together,**_

_**There were just a few times when I saw you happy**_

_**I hate to think that he does this to you**_

_**Maybe he just doesn't know your true value**_

Ryoma's voice was shaking, but he kept on singing, he sung his voice out, he let go all of his feelings and ended the song.

Momoshiro just keep silent after the song ended, the song was beautiful indeed, it was full of emotions, it was so beautiful that words just can't describe it.

**_" I LOVE YOU! but... Mika, from now on, I will set myself free from you, because I finally realized that we are not for each other. I have finally opened my eyes about the reality. I honestly do not want to end up like you, and I know that you also do not want that to happen to me. So I will move on, but I'll always remember you, MY FIRST LOVE."_** Ryoma thought and stood up!

"Ah! The-There you a-are R-Ryoma-ku-kun, I m-made a b-bento for y-you." Sakuno entered the music room and gave Ryoma a bento. She was stuttering as usual.

"Arigatou, Ryuzaki!" Ryoma smiled and pet Sakuno's head, then walked away with the bento.

Sakuno froze from where she stood, this was the first time that Ryoma thanked her (properly). He just usually replied with a "hn."

"Ah! Young love! Young love!" Momoshiro jumped up and down towards the walking Ryoma.

* * *

I'll end this one shot with this! Whatever happened between Ryoma and Sakuno after this is up to your imagination! Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
